


Art: Harry's Secret Valentine

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fanart, Flowers, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shower, Harry finds a love letter and a crimson rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Harry's Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't rate it G because of Harry's tiny towel XD  
> Drawn in February 2014.


End file.
